1. Field of the Present Technology
Example embodiment(s) of present technology described herein relates to a storage medium having a music playing program stored therein and a music playing apparatus therefor. More specifically, the present example embodiment(s) relates to a storage medium having a music playing program for playing music in accordance with movement of an input device having an acceleration sensor, and a music playing apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, it is known that a game is performed with music conducting and a sense of entertainment in karaoke is thereby enhanced. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-161440 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 1”) discloses an apparatus in which timing to read data for pitch and intensity in music score data is caused to follow an output from a baton having an acceleration sensor. In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-195059 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 2”), for example, discloses an apparatus in which sound volume for MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) data is changed in accordance with an output from an acceleration sensor incorporated in a motion detector and state detector held by a user or attachable to the user, and a playback tempo is caused to follow thereto. In the sound playback apparatus disclosed in the above-described patent document 2, buttons are provided for the user to designate a degree to which a playback tempo follows the output of the acceleration sensor, in an effort not to cause a great difference between a tempo based on a user conducting and an original tempo for a played piece of music.
However, with the conventional technique, a sense of entertainment which can be provided by the apparatuses or the like disclosed in the above-described patent documents 1 and 2 is limited to controlling a tempo in playing a music piece or changing a sound volume of played music, through a sharp/gentle conducting performed by the user. Accordingly, it is impossible with the conventional technique to add an amusing element for the user to enjoy an operation of conducting.